Your Computer Vol.3 No.1
Vol.3 No.1 is cover-dated January 1983 and cost 60p News News Headlines - 2 pages (28-29) *Blank Hitachis greet Spectrum - (28) *Sinclair gives fiction prize - (28) *Customised to public speaking: Chatterbox from William Stuart Systems - (28) *Casio's £80 light-weight PB-100 joins personal-computer club - (28) *When in ROM, Oric EPROM - (28) *High Street dealers to hold all the Aces - (29) *Double-Dutch RAM expansion for Vic-20 - (29) *Stack Commodore Supercharger Lines, Circles and Fills - (29) Features What's on the Cards for Home Computing? - 3½ pages (34-35,37,39) :Hollywood took 30 years to turn black and white silent movies into colour talkies. The home micro industry has managed that in just three. Meirion Jones dons his gypsy scarf and gold ear-rings to look ahead at the next 10 years of home computing. VIC-20 Add-Ons - 3 pages (40-42) :How much should you spend upgrading your Vic? Ken Ryder reviews the possibilities. Survey: Graphics Tablets - 2 pages (46-47) :How oftern have you wanted to input a picture or a design straight into your home computer? Simon Beesley evaluates two products for the BBC and Sinclair machines which claim to allow you to do just that. Multi-Colour VIC Graphics - 1 page (85) :Special effects, user-defined graphics, Martin Howse opens up the Vic colour vista with his illuminating guide to high-resolution graphics. Basic Dictionary - 1 page (91) :This dictionary, compiled by Tony Edwards, will explain the function of common Basic words as used in popular machines, enabling you to work out your own machine's equivalent. A useful complement to our recent series on Basic dialect translation. Disassembling the Spectrum ROM - 2 pages (92-93) :Okay, so you can decode your ROM. But where does it get you? In this article, David Horne looks at practical applications. Control: Standard Interfaces for Micros - 2 pages (96-97) :The RS-232 and the Centronics interfaces are two standard computer communication methods. John Dawson puts your micro in touch with reality. Regular Features Editorial/Contents - 1 page (3) Your Letters - 1 page (27) Computer Club: Spying on the Cheltenham HQ - 1 page (31) :Just yards away Britain's top spies are hunting for moles but Simon Beesley finds Cheltenham's computerniks are still in league with the badgers. Response Frame - Tim Hartnell - 1 page (101) Fingertips - David Pringle - 2 pages (103-104) Competition Corner - 1 page (121) Software Survey Spectrum Software - 3 pages (50-52) :Simon Beesley braves attacks by trolls, bombardment by meteoroids, alien invasions and even English literature to bring you up to date with Spectrum software. *Sinclair Research: Games 1, Games 2, Games 3, Games 4, Hungry Horace, Fun to Learn, Chess, Vu-Calc, Space Raiders, Planetoids *Quicksilva: The Chess Player, Time-Gate, Meteor Storm *Softek: Super C, Meteoroids, Softime, The Zolan Adventure *Silversoft: Orbiter, Ground Attack *Melbourne House: The Hobbit *Automata: Pimania *Work Force: Spectrum Scramble *Abacus Programs: Avenger *Campbell Systems: Gulpman *Jega Software: Specman *ACS Software: Ultraviolet, Infrared *PI Software: Assembler *New Generation Software: Escape *Bug-Byte: Spectres Type-Ins Space Runner - 2 pages (54-55) :Flee through the cosmos in this engrossing game of pursuit written by David Browne. Malignant alien beings seek tirelessly to destroy your vessel. Spectrum Cross - 4 pages (56-58,61) :Stuart Nicholl's crocodiles and man-eating spiders soon put a stop to uneventful commuting. Maze Machine: Dragon - 2 pages (62-63) :Although it's a full game in itself, you can base new subterranean epics on Keith and Steven Brain's maze. Turning Turtle - 3⅛ pages (64-65,67,69) :Turtle graphics are the family of drawing routines at the heart of Logo. Fintan Culwin presents a full turtle program for the BBC Micro. How to Talk Turtle - 2 pages (69-70) :David Peckett's programs allow you to test the water before taking the turtle plunge. Atom Scribe - 2 pages (72-73) :Atomic-powered word processing could make all those Christmas thank-you letters less of a chore. Geoff Byrns shows you how. ZX-81 Life - 1½ pages (75-76) :Life is what you make it, and Peter Whittle certainly puts some zest into the generation game. Character Definition - 2 pages (78-79) :Space invaders may have more appeal then the Cyrillic alphabet but both are just as easily defined with Keith Robinson's program for the Atari 400/800. 1K Chess - 2 pages (81,83) :Last month David Horne showed you the board. This month he illustrates the move logic. ZXtra Wide Text - 2 pages (88-89) :Philip Barnard will broaden the horizons of your ZX printout. Software File - 10 pages (107,109-111,113-115,117-119) Other Credits Assistant Editor :Meirion Jones Staff Writer :Simon Beesley Sub-Editor :Paul Bond Editorial Secretary :Lynn Cowling Publishing Director :Chris Hipwell External links If you want to have a browse of this magazine, head on over to World of Spectrum as it's in their magazine archive. Issue Index Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews